The present invention pertains to a slot machine scoop. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved coin scoop to enable efficient and accurate coin retrieval from a slot machine tray.
Slot machines are a universally popular form of gambling entertainment. In just one pull of a lever, a player can win a jackpot anywhere from one dollar to over tens of thousands of dollars. When this happens, the slot machine dispenses coins into a tray, generally located on the lower portion of the machine.
Typically, the player collects the slot machine coins with his or her bare hands. For some players, gathering the coins from the slot machine tray can be a rather arduous task. The typical slot machine tray is narrow in width, spans the width of the slot machine, and is tightly located below the overhang of the machine, providing a very limited space for coin retrieval. For a player suffering from an arthritic hand condition, hand injury, or a disability, retrieval of the small coins from the slot machine tray can be a virtually impossible chore. In addition, for any person that plays xe2x80x9cthe slotsxe2x80x9d for hours upon hours, or is fortunate enough to hit a big jackpot amounting to hundreds of coins, coin retrieval with one""s hands can be rather undesirable.
In addition, collecting coins from the coin tray can be both a hygienic as well as a personal injury risk. These trays can collect dirt and other debris, which can result in spreading and/or infiltrating dirt, and cuts or abrasions to a user""s hand or fingers.
Scoops and scooping devices are relatively well-known in the art. A conventional scoop, has a shovel-like frame, as shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 343,940 to Glass. The inherent disadvantage of this scoop, and other similar designs, is that the shovel-like frame has an open-top. This configuration does not protect against the possibility of spilling the objects. When a user attempts to scoop numerous items with an open-top frame scoop, some of the scooped objects will inevitably spill over the top of the back wall. This is undesirable for player""s wishing to efficiently retrieve their coins from the slot machine tray.
Another disadvantage of the open-top frame scoop, is that in order to effectively contain the coins inside the frame of the scoop, it must be maintained in a substantially horizontal position. If the scoop is not maintained in a substantially horizontal position, again the coins will inevitably spill from the frame. This limitation is rather impractical for a mobile player hoping to keep his or her winnings inside the scoop.
Other similar scoops, like the one shown in U.S. Des. Pat. No. 301,930, have a shovel-like frame comprised of two panels. In this design, the front panel is angled upward, and the handle is angled downward. This scoop configuration is impractical for use in the tightly spaced environment of a slot machine tray.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a scoop that permits accurate and efficient coin retrieval from a slot machine tray. Ideally, such a scoop is capable of being used in the tight space below the slot machine overhang and is light and sturdy sufficiently to facilitate coin scooping and containment. In addition, the scoop frame should allow a player to scoop and carry his or her coins inside the scoop without risking spillage.
A scoop is configured for retrieving objects from a slot machine tray and for containing the objects when oriented in a horizontal position and vertical position. The scoop includes a frame and an associated handle. The frame has a bottom wall, a back wall, two opposing side walls and a cover, defining an aperture for collecting and retaining the objects.
The two opposing side walls each have a rear portion and a front portion. The back wall is contiguous with each side wall, forming dual lower edges. The rear portions of the opposing side walls each have an upper edge, which is substantially parallel to a respective lower edge. The upper edge is attached to the cover. The rear portion and the cover have the same length. The opposing side walls and back wall have the same height. Preferably, the opposing side walls and back wall have a height of about 1xc2xd inches.
In addition to the lower edge previously defined, the front portions of the opposing side walls have sloped upper edges. The upper edges are openly unassociated. The bottom wall is substantially flat. The bottom wall has a front end forming a front edge, and a back end contiguous with the back wall forming a back edge. The front edge has chamfered ends.
The frame may have a variety of lengths; however, it is preferable that the frame length range between about 4 inches and about 7 inches.
The handle extends from the top portion of the back wall in a substantially perpendicular manner to the back wall. The handle may be one solid part. However, to further enable lightweight usage, the handle may have dual portions with a top portion and bottom portion, forming a hollow cavity between the top and bottom portions, essentially defining an xe2x80x9cIxe2x80x9d cross-section. In addition, the handle can include an arcuate end, forming a connection between the top portion and the bottom portion of the handle.
In another example of the scoop, the frame has a curved bottom wall to facilitate coin collection and containment.
To further enable usage, the scoop may be constructed from a durable lightweight plastic. In addition, the cover may be separately constructed and inserted onto the frame.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings in conjunction with the appended claims.